


Birthday

by JoAsakura



Series: The Major, The Commander, and the Very Helpful Crew of the Normandy [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Shepard. </p><p>Another fine product of the Very Helpful Crew of the Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Scene: Hip-deep in reapers on a half-dead world. Lieutenant James Vega has just punched a marauder in the face so hard it's head exploded, and he's laughing like a child. On a nearby ridge, the rhythmic boom of Shepard's black widow echoes against the stone as he snipes a swarm of ravagers. James and Kaidan are doing their best to keep the rest off his back.

**Earth Standard Calendar Date: 07 April**

"Sooo, Major." Vega singsongs as he falls back to back with Kaidan, assault rifle roaring. "Whatcha doin' for Loco's birthday, huh?"

The question catches Kaidan so off guard that he misses his next shot, compensating by using his biotics to render the nearest cannibal into a gritty paste. "What?! Why? I'm.. I'm not doing anything!"

James headbutts a husk then looks at Kaidan with an expression of supreme disappointment. "Esse, as a fellow man, I am _disappoint_ in you, son." He tsks.

Kaidan scowls, stomping at a disgusting tide of swarmers. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I have it on excellent authority that you and the Shep are _A Thing_ now. And while he does not exactly get my motor running in that sorta way, even I have to admit you are tapping some pretty choice beef." James responds as they both take cover from a grenade. When all Kaidan manages to do is make a string of inarticulate rage noises in answer, Vega adds "A man has a little somethin' somethin' going on with that special somebody? He doesn't forget their birthday, man!" 

"I didn't forget, it's just.. this is Shepard we're talking about here." Kaidan breaks cover to kill more reapers as the last echoes of the Commander's gun die down above. "He doesn't _do_ birthdays. And besides, the only things he wants are galactic peace and an end to the reaper threat. It's not like I can buy either one of those at the Citadel Gift Shop."

But he has to admit, now that James has mentioned it? Kaidan is *bothered*. Really, really bothered.

**Earth Standard Calendar Date: 09 April**

Fretting on the Normandy as they make their way back to the Citadel with a hold full of War Assets and a faint hope they'll be able to dock long enough to resupply and give the crew some badly needed liberty.

Kaidan sits in his usual perch in the starboard lounge, reviewing the suggestions he'd garnered from the rest of the squad with no small measure of despair.

(Liara had suggested they throw him a party. It was an idea quickly squashed by remembering how much Shepard hated the fanfare surrounding his SPECTRE appointment, and besides, trying to sneak a surprise party past him was probably impossible. 

Garrus, always practical, had suggested Kaidan get everyone to chip in and buy him some ridiculously expensive gun - a gun that turian made noises normally reserved for pictures of kittens and adorable sea mammals at. That too was... _shot down_ upon realising they would probably have to pry the black widow out of Shepard's cold, dead hands.

Joker had suggested a bottle of ryncol, which everyone present had all had a hearty laugh about before trying to consider other, actual ideas.)

He's so far narrowed the list down to "a new fish". Which Kaidan stares at then strikes through with a swipe of his finger. (What do I know about fish? Last thing I need to do is buy something that eats all of his other fish, the fish version of a thresher maw. Here! Happy Birthday, Shep! ENJOY ALL THE DEAD FISH.) He frowns accusingly at the datapad. (shit.)

This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

**Earth Standard Calendar Date: 11 April**

Liberty cancelled early, the Normandy is hopping relays to engage with an expected Cerberus strike on an Alliance facility. Even with the relays and FTL, it's still on the other damn side of the galaxy, and they're hours away.

Kaidan has given up on any possibility of a present and instead finds himself sitting in Shepard's quarters, with a couple of emergency lights substituting for candles, and a lavish repast of mystery meat (with a side of equally mysterious vegetables) from the Citadel and a bottle of brandy he'd wheedled out of Karin Chakwas.

Shepard, of course, is late. Trapped in some sort of long distance meeting with either Hackett or the Councillors and no doubt ready to bang his head against the wall out of frustration.

When Shepard finally appears, after a long hour of Kaidan attempting to find some way to sit that *doesn't* look like he's been sitting and waiting, the commander's face brightens, then immediately drops. "Oh, Kaidan. Sorry. I.." He makes a faint gesture towards the incredibly unappealing way that dinner has congealed on the plates nearby. "I forgot. And.."

"No, no. Shh. It's ok." Kaidan shoves the plates aside, and pats the couch. "Come here."

Shepard doesn't seat himself next to him, but rather straddles Kaidan's lap and half-sprawls against him. "You didn't have to, you know." He murmurs, settling his head on the Major's shoulder.

Kaidan makes an awkward attempt to grab a glass for him, but then settles for stroking Shepard's short hair. "It's your birthday. I thought I should.."

"Nah,It's ok." Kaidan feels Shepard's jaw twitch with what seems like a smile. "I mean, all I really want for my birthday is galactic peace and an end to the reaper threat."

If it weren't for the full weight of Commander Shepard on his lap, Kaidan would be in the process of crawling under the couch to find a place to die. "So. You.. ah.. heard that."

"Yeah." Shepard actually laughs, rubbing his his stubbled cheek against Kaidan's throat, before pressing a small kiss there. "but seriously, Kaidan? Right now? I don't need anything else."

"You should wait till after dinner until you say that." Kaidan chuckles. "Or do you want to skip to dessert?"

Shepard makes a significant look between the plates and Kaidan, then nods. "Dessert. Definitely dessert."


End file.
